<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Edge of Midnight by ReidSky</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30080550">Edge of Midnight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReidSky/pseuds/ReidSky'>ReidSky</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, bottom!Melkor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:07:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,311</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30080550</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReidSky/pseuds/ReidSky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>混乱邪恶预警。是一位姑娘的约稿。包含许多抹布米尔寇情节，请务必自主避雷……<br/>OOC，人物不属于我。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Celebrimbor/Melkor, Morgoth Bauglir | Melkor/Original Male Character(s), Morgoth Bauglir | Melkor/Sauron | Mairon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Edge of Midnight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Edge of Midnight</p><p>由众爱努与伊露维塔子女们共同演唱奏响的第二乐章，其轨线清晰、脉络美丽，并以它柔软的威严扭转时间的轴线，让曾陨落的英勇灵魂们复活，生者额头上的邪恶阴影悉数被击碎。<br/> <br/>乐章的行进大大增加时间之纵深度。土地延展，海洋兴盛，永不止歇的风驮着再也不会黯淡的星光。原先被以为、或被指认作不详与黑暗的东西都被囚于维林诺，沐浴在双圣树复苏后交替的光辉之下。<br/> <br/>兴许这是伊露维塔的一次忽视，一次乐章间歇的哑然。曾是中土大敌的邪恶存在们失去力量，在曼威的指示下，被囚困在维林诺。一举一动受他人监视，不得任何一丝透风的自由。<br/> <br/>米尔寇与索伦是被看管得最为严厉的。伊露维塔的首生子女们在他们身上吃尽诱惑与轻信的苦头，赌咒发誓绝不会再次落入谎言的陷阱。<br/> <br/>爱努们偶尔关心米尔寇与他曾经仆从的命运，施舍般将打磨矿物、框定首饰模具的任务委托给二人。米尔寇心中明白这是另一种方式的劳役，可别无他法，只有照做。<br/> <br/>起初他们每日做工。将原石打磨至光润，浇铸模具，检查任何首饰成型前可能出现差错的细枝末节。很快，有些心中仍无法消解愤懑恨意的精灵或人会特意找到他们的住处，进行发泄。<br/> <br/>开始只有口头的泄恨，或许是尖酸刻薄的讥讽，或许只是旁观与嗤笑。行为很快升级，不过或许念在此处仍是不朽蒙福之地，并没有以最直接也最有效的暴力方式显现。<br/> <br/>不知道谁的手会暗中伸出，猛地拉走在匠台边做工的索伦。被推搡着，他沉入暧昧的昏色阴影，连声音都未来得及发出就被捂住口鼻。几只火热的手会帮忙褪去衣衫，那些热度一直黏腻地逶迤到索伦裸露出的皮肤上。<br/> <br/>灿烂的金色在阴影中失去辉芒。完事后，索伦又被架起，袍子遮去大部分痕迹，他被扔回他们的住处。米尔寇清晨醒来听到敲门声，发现索伦瘫软在门边，精液沿小腿滑落。<br/> <br/>这样的事后来也发生在米尔寇身上。他知道这会发生。那个银辉逐渐隐去的早晨他将索隆扶回屋内，替他清洗，看到他身上层叠密集的痕迹，宛如附着其上的艳色藤蔓。<br/> <br/>米尔寇比维林诺所有善者与伪善者都更了解人心，清楚它会如何运作，像一面折射任何细微情绪的棱镜。<br/> <br/>下一个夜晚索伦不知所踪，而他被按在工匠台上，——兴许，他比索伦来得坚实的躯身要激发了更多施虐欲。一双手掀开他的袍子淫猥地爱抚前胸，而另一双把在胯间，方便找准地方，好强奸他的屁股。<br/> <br/>米尔寇一开始尚能保持意识，时间推移，他眼前景象开始模糊，出现叠叠酸涩重影。他闭上眼睛，感到一种灼热的嗡鸣贯穿后脑，正以淫荡的节奏敲击耳膜，一下，两下，他不知道这是第几个人在干他。<br/> <br/>而他们的住处很快沦为乱性天堂。消息会传出去，阴暗的欲望也是。<br/> <br/>不过在曼威携瓦尔妲来此关照黑暗大敌的时候，其他人倒会消停许多。<br/> <br/>实际上，米尔寇知道曼威是能够知道这里发生的一切的——靠听觉，靠星辰之后卓越的视力。不过兴许是有意要他们吃些苦头，或出于不愿对伊露维塔子女们加以管理，曼威仍选择了无视。<br/> <br/>米尔寇并不对此感到意外。<br/> <br/>在曼威第三次——或许不该用如此单薄的计数，到来时，他出声讽刺。<br/> <br/>曼威不加反驳，只是脸色凝重。他顽固庄严的兄弟又怎么会反驳明为事实的话？瓦尔妲在旁面露难色，发间如雾般颤动的繁星映证她的心正在动摇。<br/> <br/>费艾诺——从曼督斯处被释放，并复生后，带领一批眷族成立工匠学会以继续探求物质无穷的奥秘。他这时说：魔苟斯，这是你应得的。不要妄想再用你邪恶之心未减分毫的话语蛊惑人心！<br/> <br/>曼威与其他随他而来的爱努离去后，米尔寇受到更严重的报复。他对那几天几乎丧失记忆，它们变成他记忆中镶嵌的几个空白噪点。<br/> <br/>或许是更漫长、更难以分辨空隙的轮奸。圣树的光辉交替已不能再成为他分辨时间的标志，他只是前所未有地感到他脱离了自己。仿佛灵魂浮在半空，灵魂——如果伊露维塔真如传颂中那般慈悲，祂不会让祂的爱努还在此刻保持清醒。<br/> <br/>而他的肉身沉在世界最底部。米尔寇旁观自己陷进污浊：愤怒的动作在他身上留下痕迹，他不着寸缕跪趴在地上，嘴里、屁股里都塞着阴茎，甚至两只手，腿弯，无心打理而愈长的头发。<br/> <br/>他看不清自己的表情。仿佛脸上横陈着一块面纱，一片迷雾。<br/> <br/>即便米尔寇与其他黑暗大敌被剥夺了大部分能力，他原先身为维拉的身体素质还是要优于别人。或许基于这一点，轮奸过程中往往掺杂暴力。<br/> <br/>伊露维塔的子女们究竟还是软弱的。他们无法如孩童玩弄一只昆虫般，真正做出太过格的事。只是勒青他的腰，掐红他的乳头，让两根阴茎并行进入他的后穴。<br/> <br/>在记忆混乱絮碎的轮奸中，米尔寇唯一记得的是费艾诺。因为费艾诺如一团永恒燃烧的烈火，终于稍稍驱散米尔寇用以保护自己而蒙在记忆上的珠白水雾。<br/> <br/>米尔寇得以见到自己。像没有骨头，或许是由于疲累，由于心不在焉，双腿分开地坐在费艾诺身上。<br/> <br/>他较费艾诺胸膛宽厚些，低伏着脑袋，状似顺驯。费艾诺费艾诺黑发披身，形廓秀逸。他撑着自己，然后冽金的目光向上，——米尔寇惊觉他是在寻找自己躲缩起来的灵魂。<br/> <br/>找到了，费艾诺倏地面露微笑。<br/> <br/>诺多精灵伸手掰过米尔寇自己的下颏强迫他向上，于是米尔寇看到自己——这是奇诡无比的体验。他看到自己面露春色，爱痕遍布于前胸及柔韧腰后。随着诺多精灵的顶弄，柔软且象征驯服的呻吟涌出他的喉咙。<br/> <br/>然后，米尔寇的灵魂一下复归原身。<br/> <br/>在雪白密集的噪点中，他感到温凉的精液被射在体内。穴道内传来火辣辣的痛楚，无数人在他里面射精，那些浊液淅淅沥沥淌出他被操开作一个糜丽肉洞的后穴。<br/> <br/>漫长的轮奸结束后，米尔寇休息了好一阵才恢复力气。他撑起身时看到索伦从旁绕过来，袍脚簌簌擦过地面，然后一条柔软毛巾拂过他的额头。<br/> <br/>索伦的吻落下来，仿佛意要宽慰他。不过米尔寇心知那不是宽慰。那出自索伦膨胀的嫉妒心。他被索伦架起来，去清洗。<br/> <br/>居所后面有一块水池。位置相对私密，他们在其中清洗自己，并不会再遭人围观或发生什么。米尔寇浸在池水中，肉身很快疲乏，连水波漾来的凉意都感知得模模糊糊。<br/> <br/>索伦只在这时得空对米尔寇做一些亲密的强硬的动作。舔吻米尔寇的耳垂，用灵巧手指爱抚胸乳及两粒小尖。他做得缓慢而有耐心，仿佛是要让米尔寇已然苍白退化的性欲再爬出居洞，给自己施舍般的回应。<br/> <br/>可米尔寇依旧兴致微薄。<br/> <br/>他盯着索伦的金发映在不宁静水面上的投影——一种缤纷的金色，一种热闹，一种强欲。米尔寇感到自己正在被这种金色吞吃：起先是耳朵，再是安详的鼻尖，缄默的嘴唇，五官之后是躯身。索伦巴不得他变作完全能被自己占有的金色。他很想藏起米尔寇，到一个只有自己能悄悄享用他的不为人知的秘地。<br/> <br/>清洗到后穴时米尔寇才做出些微反应：他掀起眼皮看着索伦，这样索伦才不会让手指在他体内故意地滞留太久。剩余的体液被一点点清去，微凉的水让米尔寇微微颤抖。<br/> <br/>每时每刻他意识着自己的力量远不如从前，这比被轮奸、被打、被侮辱要难受千百倍。<br/> <br/>遥远过去米尔寇认定自己是为战争与不和谐强音而生，他肉体丰实，力量充沛，追随者众，洪亮强烈的邪恶经他的授意流淌在大地各处。如今这些回忆只让他每一天更痛苦、更恍然，当意识到如今的生活不知将持续到何时（也许，永远）之后，米尔寇只得学会消化和接受。<br/> <br/>就像他从起初暴烈的反抗到沉默乖顺的忍受。<br/> <br/>索伦拔出手指，再度吻了米尔寇冷硬的嘴唇。他们的身体不能再承受更多欲望，索伦也不会做出强迫，便同米尔寇披上干净袍子，回到住所。<br/> <br/>夜里他们会睡在一张床上，借此将一星半点的安心感攥在手里。米尔寇入睡很快并且安沉，索伦就会趁这时间悄然抚遍米尔寇全身。<br/> <br/>他并没有多余力气做插入或淫猥亵玩，只是爱抚。米尔寇的皮肤在他掌下蕴出令人安心的质量与热度。<br/> <br/>再醒来时，就又是白昼间的劳作以及间歇发生的轮奸。兴许是应该庆幸，伊露维塔首生子女们的性欲因其寿数的无穷而没有那般炽烈。<br/> <br/>只是这一次光顾住所的人只有一位。<br/> <br/>凯勒布理鹏。米尔寇认出他来，却也险些将他错认作费艾诺。<br/> <br/>他们有同样乌黑如倒伏鸦羽的长发。只是孙辈的身量还要矮上一些，五官更清秀、眼中淬火燃烧的是一种明净的蓝色。<br/> <br/>凯勒布理鹏踏进屋门，张望。<br/> <br/>米尔寇低头，正在匠台边调整彩宝镶嵌的角度。本不该他来做这样精细的部分，只是索伦临时出门，他也就顺便提前将这一颗闪烁如西方幻梦群星的多面切割宝石镶嵌在一根未来要被赠予给雅凡娜的翡翠腰带上。<br/> <br/>凯勒布理鹏张望许久，判断屋内除米尔寇外并无他人。于是开口询问：安纳塔在哪里？<br/> <br/>米尔寇抬起眼睛，回答：我并不知道。他早晨就离开了，没有告诉我去哪里。<br/> <br/>那么，我就在这里等他回来。凯勒布理鹏不太像先前到他们这里泄欲泄恨的精灵们。他虽坚韧，却也沉默柔顺，简直让米尔寇怀疑他是否真的与库茹芬威有血缘关系。<br/> <br/>米尔寇回到宝石的镶嵌工艺上来。过了一会，他察觉凯勒布理鹏正盯着他看。<br/> <br/>你为何要盯着我看？米尔寇将腰带收进漆黑的天鹅绒盒子里，迎上诺多精灵的目光。<br/> <br/>你一定是魔苟斯了。他说。就是你诱惑了索伦，让他堕入黑暗，为你筑起人牲祭庙，甚至想尽办法要复活你。<br/> <br/>米尔寇目光冷淡，默认一切。而你是他曾经的情人，受他蛊惑打造戒指——真可笑，如果是我，决计不会采取这么愚蠢的方式。压倒性的力量只会被我切实掌控，而不会眷顾任何脆弱的装饰品。<br/> <br/>凯勒布理鹏面露愠色，仿佛被这一番话切中痛处。<br/> <br/>米尔寇继续说：你如今仍然坚持称呼他为安纳塔，这可真是惹人怜悯的卑劣。<br/> <br/>我知道索伦——他应该是仅次于你的邪恶，但这一切的源头不都是你吗？凯勒布理鹏胸腔起伏，声音不自觉拔高，那明蓝的眼珠中闪烁怒火。你是一切腐坏的源头，魔苟斯！如果当初你被趁早割除，一切乐章、音符和间奏都将变得畅丽芬芳！<br/> <br/>曾经的大敌蓦地爆发出一阵荒唐的大笑：弱小之人才会给自己寻找诸多借口！难道你受黑暗蛊惑而深爱上他，也是因为我的邪恶？<br/> <br/>住口！你没有资格——凯勒布理鹏在盛怒下大步走近米尔寇。没有征战，他们自然不再需要时刻身穿铠甲，而改穿样式更加时髦、质量更为轻便的长袍。凯勒布理鹏以两只手勒住了米尔寇的脖子，几乎让他双脚离开地面，而米尔寇在凯勒布理鹏手上知觉到幻觉般铠甲的质感。<br/> <br/>仿佛这一刻充满怨愤质问着他的，不是从曼督斯殿堂中归来的复生的凯勒布理鹏，而是与索伦交战并最终被杀死的那个凯勒布理鹏。<br/> <br/>米尔寇喉咙中涌出破碎的咳嗽。<br/> <br/>凯勒布理鹏被火星溅烫到一般，松了手。<br/> <br/>他——索伦，他有同你说过在伊瑞詹的经历么？他发问，离米尔寇远了些。从他的肢体动作里，米尔寇读出他害怕会就此失去理智，而杀死自己。<br/> <br/>米尔寇栽回椅子里。椅子很硬，不舒服。他们居所内的一切都不为着让他们生活的目的，现如今一切的意义就是令他们受难，且这样的磨难最好是永无止境。<br/> <br/>我享有他的全部记忆。米尔寇说，自然也包括他化身赠礼之主安纳塔，在伊瑞詹，与你之间发生的一切。<br/> <br/>他见着这诺多精灵赤红了脸。不过大约不是出于羞耻。或者，不全是。<br/> <br/>索伦自愿将自身经历的一切让米尔寇也全部知晓，不是因为他要如何证明自己对米尔寇无匹的忠诚，而是如此，他便觉得与米尔寇的联结又多了一层。<br/> <br/>米尔寇流连于他的记忆深层。这些回忆的内侧蚀刻着种种情感，复杂如雨后池塘边的茂郁植株。<br/> <br/>然后他在其中看到肉身善美、脸庞秀丽的安纳塔。在伊瑞詹，翠色小鸟与黑羽鸫声色婉转灵巧。结满莹润花苞的枝头下，安纳塔将一卷工匠技艺宝典交给凯勒布理鹏。<br/> <br/>凯勒布理鹏一时被蛊惑，丧失防备，与安纳塔亲密无间、形影不离。只是米尔寇知道这时索伦心中仍只想着如何欺骗凯勒布理鹏铸下充满力量、可控制持戒主人的戒指，再如何铸造自己最强大的至尊戒。<br/> <br/>他抬起脸，目光投向正阴郁不宁的精灵，接着将安纳塔那时内心的想法残忍而平缓地转述给他。<br/> <br/>凯勒布理鹏脸色愈渐苍白下去，在听到米尔寇近乎畅快地描述安纳塔如何瞒骗所有人、同时虚情假意称赞他的工匠手艺时终于爆发。<br/> <br/>他一把将米尔寇头朝下摁在冰冷的工匠台上，话语咬牙切齿。住口，不要再说了！我不容许你们这样黑暗的邪恶大敌这般侮辱我和伊瑞詹的工匠们！<br/> <br/>米尔寇脸颊抵在金属腥味蓬勃的工匠台上。凯勒布理鹏的怒意使他失去对力道的把控，险些将米尔寇颈骨捏碎。在推搡过程中，不知谁的衣袍带洒一盒放在了匠台边缘、昨夜刚被索伦细致打磨完毕的宝石。<br/> <br/>几粒月长石、碧玺及清透的其他颜色的宝石掉在地上。凯勒布理鹏伏下腰，将它们拾起。宝石在掌心上熠熠生辉。<br/> <br/>米尔寇仍保持那个受难的姿势。疼痛像火灼烧着他的肘部以及脖子，使他暂时动弹不得。接着，他知觉凯勒布理鹏扯下他的长袍。<br/> <br/>昨天轮奸过他的人在他身上留下诸多颜色暧昧、形容纷乱的痕迹。凯勒布理鹏几乎一眼就能认出这些爱痕是新被烙下，且绝不出自仅仅一人。<br/> <br/>他意识深处还燃着一种毒辣的情绪：嫉妒。<br/> <br/>他嫉妒米尔寇牢牢把控着安纳塔的心，嫉妒他们竟能分享同一份无论苦痛、耻辱还是欢愉、淫悦的回忆。在更深更隐秘的地方他嫉妒为何如今在安纳塔身边的不是他，而是诱惑安纳塔至此、仍毫无悔改之意甚至出言讥讽曼威的魔苟斯。<br/> <br/>凯勒布理鹏的手扶到米尔寇腰上。<br/> <br/>看来你与其他被愤怒和得意忘形冲昏头脑的精灵也没有什么区别啊。米尔寇说，做出微薄、孱弱的挣扎动作。他下意识要这样做，仿佛忽然忘记他的大部分力量已被剥夺。<br/> <br/>凯勒布理鹏嘴唇中溢出一声悲怒：我在你们眼中，确实是与其他任何一个或天资聪颖或顽冥愚笨的精灵没有不同。<br/> <br/>他知道自己从未真的赢得过安纳塔的心。而眼前之人犯诡计多端，犯下恶行无数，却轻易得到安纳塔的忠心追随。凯勒布理鹏完全被愤恨怨妒遮蔽心脏，以身体的重量压着米尔寇使他更加动弹不得。<br/> <br/>然后，属于工匠的沉默而宽厚的手掌从腰边滑下，直探到米尔寇双腿之间被过度使用而泛出艳色的秘地。那肉洞仿佛已习惯每日被使用，被不加怜惜地对待。凯勒布理鹏的一根手指伸进去，几乎感知不到生涩艰难，只觉肠壁服帖、肉层当中泛出零星湿润。<br/> <br/>你已经习惯被干了。他说，语气平稳，并非在进行侮辱，而仅仅陈述。<br/> <br/>我与安纳塔的处境，莫非你还不够了解？米尔寇反诘，欲要活动肩膀，但被对方压迫仍无法动作。他没什么感情地猜测今天也许又会遭难，如同过去常有怒意未消、仇恨常驻心间的精灵或人类上门寻仇，使用暴力和性两种手段折磨他。好像这般就能重获新生，涤净困扰心灵的仇怨。<br/> <br/>米尔寇明白这恰恰是另一种阴暗在他们心中扎根，伊露维塔儿女们的弱点也正在于此。<br/> <br/>凯勒布理鹏看起来如不将怒火全数发泄，不会离开这里。他令人不安地沉默了片刻，怒火像薄冰在眼中忧伤地浮动。最终凯勒布理鹏放弃说服自己唤回理智，动作全然由情绪牵引。<br/> <br/>他拈起一枚偏光柔银、近纺锤形的宝石，接着将它抵在米尔寇后穴上。经打磨而光润但冰凉的矿物质感冷滑，使米尔寇双眼稍稍张大。<br/> <br/>宝石被推进穴口，挤进去，被手指送得更深，直挤开层层柔密褶皱。米尔寇垂下眼，腰上直直落下一阵轻颤。这样的体验他还未曾有过。<br/> <br/>一般人要在他身上泄欲，通常是用他们要将其充作利刃武器的阴茎，仿佛要借此劈开他。米尔寇起先还觉得耻辱灼烧着他坚实的、精液斑驳的躯身。很快，在看清他们被阴翳蒙蔽、仍软弱不堪的内心后，他便觉得这并不称得上是淫辱，能够漠然置之。<br/> <br/>但痛楚与焦灼拖沓的快感无论如何都是真实存在。<br/> <br/>米尔寇想起埃尔达中也有善于性技床事之人。<br/> <br/>那是一名红发雪肤、金眼灿烂的梵雅精灵，有浑然天成的浪荡子气质。与米尔寇并无直接结下的怨仇，只是听说这里有如在中洲上开设的妓院那样淫乱，兴趣使然，跟随诺多精灵前来。<br/> <br/>这名梵雅性器格外粗韧，且在其上布着一周珠状突起。他将袍子褪下撇在一旁时，所有人都不能不看他格外教人印象深刻的阳具。<br/> <br/>他们也许不曾料想首生子女，且是最为娇贵、在维拉面最为得宠的梵雅之中，有这样一名异类存在。红发精灵似乎享受这样颇复杂的目光，耀威扬威般展示性器，在看到米尔寇也在盯着他瞧的时候，倏忽露出一抹娇丽微笑。<br/> <br/>是的，这样狰狞的阳具同他的脸也格外不契合。明媚俊秀的脸庞与入了珠的粗长阳具，这样的反差可称诡谲。<br/> <br/>他捞起米尔寇的腰，——这名梵雅比米尔寇还要高上一些，手臂与双腿都纤长雅致——好让米尔寇坐到他腿上。他们肌肤相贴，焕热的温度在皮肤下相融。<br/> <br/>然后米尔寇失声尖叫。<br/> <br/>梵雅精灵没经任何前戏或准备工作，就将阴茎猛插入他后面毫无防备的肉穴。<br/> <br/>每每想到那次经历，米尔寇就不由淌下冷汗。他心中对肉体上的折磨并无惧怕，只是现在充沛的力量不复存在，于是肉身的弱点便行将显露。<br/> <br/>就如现在，凯勒布理鹏的手指将第二颗宝石推进穴口，仍将米尔寇冰得打出一个激灵。<br/> <br/>他的内里火热柔软，挤着形廓圆滑的宝石，想要排出异物。凯勒布理鹏不予理会，指头顶着宝石向内推了一推。前一颗遭到顶撞，向更深处滑去。米尔寇心中忽然涌起一种错觉，他仿佛被当成一只盛装珠宝的匣子。他亲手打磨过的光彩熠熠的石头们拥挤在层层密实的肉褶间，任何动作都会导致它们往更深的秘地滑动。<br/> <br/>他绞紧了后穴，不想让宝石们再动弹。凯勒布理鹏做这件事时手掌平稳，嘴唇中衔着钢铁般坚固的沉默。<br/> <br/>米尔寇额角滴下一颗冷汗，甚至被凯勒布理鹏以拇指划去。<br/> <br/>…别。米尔寇的鼻息渐趋沉重，刚刚某一颗忽然重重蹭过他的敏感点，使他立即起了反应。<br/> <br/>已习惯被当成性爱玩偶的身躯学会自我享乐，这是米尔寇无法控制的。他的阴茎颤巍巍地勃起，然后因姿势，被抵在身体与桌台间。些许腺液缓缓漫出冠头，也将桌台边缘蹭得润湿滑腻。<br/> <br/> <br/>凯勒布理鹏自然将这反应看在眼里。<br/> <br/>于是他将米尔寇夹在自己与工匠台之间，不再管有几粒滑润的宝石被送进了对方的后穴。<br/> <br/>凯勒布理鹏的手向下盖住米尔寇勃发兴奋的阴茎，开始上下撸动。他时不时以指头堵住或剐蹭泛红、饱胀的铃口，让米尔寇的性器在手中随性欲不断膨胀。<br/> <br/>米尔寇恍惚间被抛进无尽肉欲的海洋，从湿涝涝的后穴里掉出一粒宝石，黏着清透体液，暧昧地沿他的大腿滑落。<br/> <br/>他先前就被操得很容易高潮，无论是射精还是靠后面获取的干高潮，此刻亦然。<br/> <br/>渴望让他不自觉张开嘴唇，迷离间，感到凯勒布理鹏另一只手的手指一下探入口腔，夹着舌头亵弄。<br/> <br/>于是呻吟变为几段仅剩元音的、兽类所发出嗥叫那样的声音，染着一种浓厚的欲色。<br/> <br/>凯勒布理鹏不让米尔寇射精，牢牢堵住出口，手指合拢以勒住阴茎柱身。性欲堆积逐渐让米尔寇感到痛，无言渴望灼烧着每一段神经。<br/> <br/>直到他再一次地不靠射精就取得高潮，涨得紫红的肉刃几乎无法喷出什么，但后穴传来激烈反应。肠肉死死收紧又放松，几粒宝石都被忽然增大的腔压挤出穴口。<br/> <br/>宝石混着体液淅淅沥沥落到地上。<br/> <br/>米尔寇的胸腔起伏剧烈，如刚被从水中捞出那样，脸庞与身体上都布挂一层闪烁薄汗。<br/> <br/>他的阴茎最终还是吐出几许仿若珍珠状的、浓露一样的精液，绵延的痛感终于稍微退却。他低伏在被体液染脏的工匠台上，浓重的倦意使他的腰腿酸痛起来，控制不住时不时滑过腿根的痉挛。<br/> <br/>凯勒布理鹏火热的阴茎忽然顶在他臀后。米尔寇没有得到类似仁慈的喘息机会，就被阴茎长驱直入顶到深处。这时它显得像一柄武器，意要将人钉在原地。米尔寇只觉下半身仿佛要整个儿地失去知觉，无论是颤抖如初生羔羊的腿还是酸软的腰。<br/> <br/>他不清楚是什么让这名诺多精灵忽然变得无情起来，蛮横的力度，完全像将他当做死物对待。或许凯勒布理鹏终于明白他不该对敌人展现一丝一毫仁慈柔软的心，或许的或许，晦涩难明的妒火一遭泄露就无从收回。<br/> <br/>米尔寇落魄地伏在桌面上，发丝散在泛出浅浅潮红的颊边，另一些随动作起伏，如沉默的浪潮。<br/> <br/>性欲还停留在一个很远的地方。他还沉在被限制射精之后麻木的不应期里，被强制容纳一根尺寸可观的阴茎，使他感到的痛苦多于习惯性的、滋生于饱涨感里的稀薄快感。<br/> <br/>他的身体像沉重的锚点将米尔寇自己的灵魂禁锢其中。于是一切都显得无比真切，重量诚实，沉甸甸压在四肢、胸腹和臀间。<br/> <br/>凯勒布理鹏抓着他的腰，使每一次操干都缠着怒气。丰沛的情感源源不断化为性欲。他不愿让米尔寇好受，格外粗暴、不留情面地对待他。任何人都无法认出这个动作粗鲁、五官沉浸在性与忧愁中的黑发精灵是凯勒布理鹏。<br/> <br/>哦——他们的凯勒布理鹏，他们最内向、最安静、最宁谧的一位后裔，蓝眼如晴好天空，黑发似鸦羽倒伏。他们的银拳。为什么现在变得如此陌异，被早已失落的爱草草孕育的仇恨蒙蔽双眼？<br/> <br/>米尔寇被翻过来。丰厚胸膛上，一片斑驳痕迹，仿佛是过几天才会凋敝的花。凯勒布理鹏的指腹拂上两粒充血肿胀的乳尖，不是为着性的回潮——他拧了一下其中一点。米尔寇立时抽出一股凉气，涣散眼神凝聚了片刻。<br/> <br/>我听说有人正计划将这里变成完全的妓院。凯勒布理鹏说，语气平淡，完全是叙事的口吻。<br/> <br/>虚伪的曼威…恐怕不会容许你们这样做，哈。米尔寇舌尖转出一声有气无力的嗤笑。<br/> <br/>他们恐怕不会让他知道具体的情况，何况这种事他默许了一件，就等同于一百件。顿了一下，凯勒布理鹏的手在米尔寇心口停驻，仿佛在感受心脏跳动焕出的薄热传染给他的指腹、他多希望它现在就停止跳动啊。你应该做得再绝一些的，魔苟斯。你小看了伊露维塔命运织线的坚韧。乐章的行进并不会被阻碍或破坏！<br/> <br/>米尔寇起先是沉默，不纯粹的沉默，因为凯勒布理鹏的阴茎刮过深处黏膜时，一种火辣辣的痛感也随之而来，沿着脊柱从腰底直直烧上去。<br/> <br/>他是想开口反驳的，语句就在舌尖盘旋，但嘴唇里却先滴落下几片急促的喘息。是因为感到痛，并盼望这部分过程尽快过去，性潮涌动的快感就能让他忘记痛觉是如何运作的。<br/> <br/>这回性欲涨潮很慢。太慢了，使米尔寇先充分遭到苦难的炙烤。<br/> <br/>凯勒布理鹏握着他的腰，整个儿拔出去接着重重捣入，角度深刁。几乎将米尔寇干得不住前扑，腰眼中酝酿着团团酸麻。这名诺多精灵是没有多少技巧的，他只是蛮横、充满怨怒，这就足以使他变得锋锐。<br/> <br/>你将不被允许穿衣服。他忽然说，好像是挖出了一点心不在焉旁听其他精灵兴致勃勃讨论此事时留存下的稀薄记忆。<br/> <br/>米尔寇说：和现在也没什么太大差别。<br/> <br/>他说得咬牙切齿，不因自觉被折辱，而是凯勒布理鹏忽然再度用手指夹住他的乳尖，仿佛对这两颗可怜兮兮的红肿肉粒格外感兴趣，向外捏了捏，然后继续说：<br/> <br/>他们还兴高采烈地想要给你打上乳环。讨论了许久乳环材质，要不要再打一根银链牵着。真奇怪。<br/> <br/>凯勒布理鹏的钢铁般坚毅的唇中溢出了一声叹息……像一根羽毛的坠落。<br/> <br/>他们好像忘记了首先应该恨你。他缜密地分析，腰胯动作终于停下来，将米尔寇翻过来。他们仇恨彼此的目光在淫逸空气中交错。<br/> <br/>米尔寇仰躺在已被他体温熨作温热的台上，大腿被掰开，向外，一个放荡、打开自己的姿势——是的，是这样。你应该这样用行动表示忏悔和愧疚，即使你心里并不以为意。<br/> <br/>他们现在快要忘了你做的那些事。凯勒布理鹏伏在米尔寇身上，落下钢蓝色阴影，这一刻，他的阴影在米尔寇视网膜深处留下缭乱痕迹，使凯勒布理鹏与费艾诺的身影重叠交融。<br/> <br/>费艾诺永不停歇的炽热的血和精魄中燃烧的火焰并没有在凯勒布理鹏身上被失落。只不过被埋得很深，忽然被挖掘出来，几乎有令白昼失色的惊人亮度。<br/> <br/>我感到困惑，同时居然还抱着一点安纳塔是被迫受你驭使的天真幻想……但我永远不会像那些轻易就被胜利冲昏头脑的人一样愚蠢。竟然只将你当作一件战利品，唾手可得的性玩具。<br/> <br/>你永远是我的敌人，魔苟斯。<br/> <br/>凯勒布理鹏的手掌紧贴着米尔寇的脸颊。米尔寇这才惊觉，这份绵亘已久的恨意让凯勒布理鹏心中的火燃烧得有多么炽盛，洗亮了这名诺多精灵悲伤而愠怒的美丽蓝眼。<br/> <br/>如果强奸我会使你感到稍微倾泻了这样的恨意的话…请便！米尔寇粗哑而突兀地笑了一下，仰起头，下颏浸没在从窗玻璃中摄入的昏光里。这样他可以短暂无视凯勒布理鹏投下的纯净阴影。他本想问的是，那么安纳塔如何？但他毕竟还没有要到刻意为自己找不愉快的地步。<br/> <br/>何况事情进行到这一步，可以说，仇恨已在他们之间粗糙地弥散开。这就不再是一桩只停留在凯勒布理鹏与安纳塔之间的事。<br/> <br/>米尔寇见到天空上挂着维拉们为要照顾伊露维塔子女们太阳与月亮的思念，而特地铸造的类似天体。在双圣树交替的柔柔光辉中，新月像一只正向他脖子探来的雪亮的爪子。<br/> <br/>凯勒布理鹏再度操进他的后穴，这一次疼痛消减许多，没有那样边缘粗糙的痛感，米尔寇知道自己很快就会习惯这根阴茎干他的感觉。<br/> <br/>一些精灵或人类看到他感知到性欲的快感后总会大发雷霆，找些折磨肉体的手段让米尔寇重新回到混沌痛苦的状态。是的，可以有性的快感，但不能太多，绝不能让轮奸变成群交，否则会让这些脆弱的施暴者们感到被侮辱，感到挫败。<br/> <br/>也许由于情绪，也许由于凯勒布理鹏令人敬佩的耐心，强暴过程被拖得漫长。逐渐有汗液泌出米尔寇不时抖过一阵痉挛的掌心，一种错觉在脑海中被唤醒，他在绵密的凌虐中不禁怀疑自己五脏六腑都要被挤得挪位。他这具孱弱，丝毫不及先前那样邪恶强大、那样强健有力的肉体，总是太容易被屈折被磨损。<br/> <br/>滞重感逐渐从被挞伐过度的穴壁内被泄露出来。米尔寇想要转移注意力，这法子也是他经常会用的，让自己不再意识四肢有多酸软，而小腹总是泛起阵阵敏感黏腻的火热。一股小小水流环曲在米尔寇下腹，如果他有一副属于女性的性器官，那就会是他的子宫部位。这样的想法使他不寒而栗，不是因为女性的器官，而是出于对从肉体中诞下任何东西的恐惧。<br/> <br/>在丛丛幻觉中，他柔软下来，身体成为只接收感觉而不发出回应仿佛深渊的存在。他像一片河床不得不要忍受湿涝涝的涨潮，而在不可控的潮水牵引下——他忽然间穴壁紧缩，同时蜷起脚趾，不靠阴茎就取得了高潮。凯勒布理鹏泄出的精液打在柔嫩的肠壁内侧，手掌使下的力气将米尔寇腰间捏出一片淤青。</p><p>在诺多精灵因射精而紧闭蓝眼前，米尔寇在那颜色焕烂清亮的虹膜上瞥见了一股奇诡气息。这是被所爱之人亲手杀死、遭到背叛、甚至连尸体也要被羞辱的绝望之人才有的眼睛。<br/> <br/>凯勒布理鹏俯下身，抽出阴茎后温凉滑出了米尔寇难以闭合的穴口。黑发的诺多精灵面上浮起一阵不适的苍白，像极了每一个被愤怒冲昏头脑，做出不可理喻之暴行后又悔恨到要付出余生去弥补的人。</p><p>他的灵魂如此高贵而愚蠢。米尔寇几乎心生嘲弄。<br/> <br/> 在陷入黑沉的无知觉前，米尔寇听见索伦的声音从门边传来，像从海螺中窃听海洋的磅礴那样模糊冰冷：</p><p>你对我的主人做了什么？</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>